Listen To Your Heart
by thealphasmate
Summary: He couldn't believe it...He couldn't believe it was happening...again. How could she do this? His heart thumped hard in his chest, a unknown force choked him. It was all too surreal. He couldn't believe this was happening...Review please!


**Hello, this is my FIRST one-shot on my new screen name. I used to have another screen name but it was deleted and I lost my favorite story I wrote, Life's Been Better. Please, read and review. Lots of reviews please, that would be nice. I will be reposting "Life's been Better." Very soon.**

**Lyrics are bolded and flashbacks are italicized.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor the song 'Listen To Your Heart' by D.H.T.**

**Listen To Your Heart**

The spring wisped through Jump City, cooling the evening down air, the sun was setting slowly over the horizon line. In the middle of Jump City Bay, was an island, containing a very unique home shaped like a 'T'. This was home to the Teen Titans, one of the greatest fighting forces known to protect civilians. Everyone knew the Titans would be disbanding soon, though it was throughout every magazine, no one knew for sure what would happen to their favorite super heroes.

On the top of Titans Tower sat a petite young girl, watching the sunrise give off it's remaining energy before finally slipping over the horizon line. The magazines had often driven her up to the roof to think about the future. She had gone to the future, it wasn't the kind of future she wanted, the Teen Titans had disbanded. How could this happen? Maybe it was that Robin and Cyborg had turned twenty and were no longer teens. Or maybe it was the fact that Slade and his minions had all been destroyed in one last, intense battle, thus leaving the Titans to normal lives.

The young girl had grown up quite a bit with her friends on Earth, for she wasn't from Earth, but from a different planet named Tamaran. On her planet, she was royalty, she was treated well on Earth. Starfire of Tamaran sat on the roof of Titans Tower, questioning what life would be like without her friends…without Robin.

Tears silently rolled down the Tamaranian's orange-tinted cheeks, splashing her tiny mini-skirt. What would Starfire do without Robin? Her Robin that had brought her to love Earth. How could she cope out in the world without his guidance, he company, his love? Starfire often had flashbacks when thinking about Robin, it hurt her even more to remember these things, but it was a good remembrance. Starfire sat clutching her small, purple knapsack, considering leaving Earth and heading toward her old home. Perhaps she would take over as reigning empress and go back to the old way of life. That's when the flashbacks came back hard, fighting against her choice to leave.

**Flashback**

_Robin gave her that million dollar smile, the one only reserved for her. He knew he could trust Starfire with his secret, he had to let someone know, if anyone it would be Starfire. Robin turned to Starfire and tore his mask from his face, revealing his icy blue eyes. She gasped at the brilliance in which they shone._

_"Robin, they are…" Starfire was interjected by the alarm sounding wildly._

_"We got to get going Starfire." Robin helped her off the cement of the roof and they took off toward the Jump City Bank._

**End Flashback  
**

**Flashback**

_Robin felt like he had finally gotten close to Starfire. He was so close to actually telling her how he felt. That was, until Slade had gone on a rampage, throwing threats out. Robin had shunned everyone…Starfire. He slowly felt as though the connection was dying down, they were losing their bond quickly, Robin was in the dark._

_"Robin, it is I, may I be of…" Robin cut her off mid-sentence._

_"No Starfire, Slade's after me, I have to find out what's up. I…I can't let anything happen to you, I'm sorry." Robin said mournfully as his door slid in-between the two teens. Starfire slumped against the door sadly, tears falling._

**End Flashback**

Starfire pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees, hugging them tightly as she sobbed. She felt so alone, knowing everyone else was downstairs in the command room debating amongst themselves. She left as an argument between Cyborg and Robin quarreled, more flashbacks entered her mind, as if they had happened yesterday.

**Flashback**_  
_

_Starf__ire battled unrelentlessly against her demon clone, not letting up her guard, trying to get in some decent hits. Her demon form was just too fast and too powerful, there was no way she could've won. But that didn't stop her. Her demon form had gotten her in a strong arm lock, holding her wrists tightly._

_"Realize with you gone, Robin will be all mine." The demon clone whispered to Starfire._

_"He will not!" Starfire yelled in rage, flipping over the demon clone and slamming her feet into her back harshly._

**End Flashback****  
**

**Flashback**

_Robin and Starfire sat in a deserted cave on a planet full of who knew what. Starfire sat by the campfire that was reluctantly made by Robin. She sat in front of it pondering what had happened earlier that day. Robin said she was not a girl nor his friend. Starfire was truly saddened and truly hurt by what he said, among that she was mad at him._

_"How am I to know how you feel for me?" Starfire inquired desperately, looking depressed and strained._

_"I…uh…well…I…um…" Robin fumbled over his words, not knowing what to say, now was his chance. He could've told her, but he couldn't find a single word…So he lied to her, flattering her until she found it acceptable. Robin felt hurt that he didn't know what to say, he felt dumb and at his only chance to say it he totally blew it._

**End Flashback****  
**

Starfire rocked back and forth as the streams of tears spilled over her face, dripping onto her outfit. Starfire got up, wiping the tears away from her face, she hovered over the concrete, getting ready to take off. She took up a few feet into the moonlight, not noticing a guest that had go onto the roof. 

"Starfire! Wait! Why are you doing this again? How can you just leave me?" Robin's voice boomed through the night sky, she stopped abruptly, wincing and dropping in front of him.

"Robin, I am sorry. The Titans are disbanding, I feel no need to stay here. It would be best if I returned to Tamaran with my people."

"I feel the need for you to stay here. It's not best if you leave…I need you."

Robin took Starfire's delicate face into his hands(he had finally gotten rid of the gloves after defeating Slade), he looked into her eyes, she looked back at his mask.

"Starfire, I don't know how long it's been, but I need to tell you Starfire," Robin said, drying her face with his thumb, "I love you. I don't care if the Titans disband, I need you, I want you. I know you feel the same way. Starfire, I love you so much." Robin kissed her delicately on the lips, then taking back, ripping off his mask.

Starfire stared into his eyes, they showed emotions that she had wanted to see, love and happiness. Starfire wrapped her hands around the taller boy's neck, Robin's hands fell to her waist as they kissed passionately in the moonlight.

**That's it everyone, please, review, review, review! I would appreciate it very much. If you have ideas for another one-shot please tell me any ideas you may have. Til next time,**

**JungleBoy**


End file.
